Electronic devices may engage with other devices in a variety of manners. Some electronic devices, which may be computing devices, may engage with supplemental devices, or accessories. Accessory devices may include audio devices which may emit audio signals at the instruction of the computing device with which the audio device is engaged. The audio signals may include audible sounds, such as music or video soundtracks, or other audible sounds. Computing devices may engage with, connect to, or communicate with the audio device through wired or wireless technology.